Kidnapped
by slytherinrules85
Summary: Draco's life is interrupted by Hermione once again. Fifth in the Divorced Saga.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Got it? Good.

* * *

Draco walked with his two children to Hyde Park on a sunny Autumn day. He watched Lisa, as they called Lisana, and Ralph run giggling through the leaf-strewn lawns. He lounged back on a park bench and smiled at them. At this moment, nothing mattered to him but his children. Not the fact that the woman he loved had left him two years ago and married, of all people, his childhood playmate, Adrian Pucey. Neither did the thought of his scheming ex-wife who had tricked him into having another child. Or the frightening knowledge that she was back in London after a two-year tour of Europe.

No, Hermione Granger didn't scare him anymore. His ties to her were severed and he had complete custody of his children with her. The only thing that could possibly scare him was if she went mad and tried to kidnap one, or both, of their children. Potter, who he had a tenuous relationship with, had warned him of the return of his children's mother and that she would be wanting to see Ralph and Lisa. He had put security spells over the Malfoy townhouse, but a niggling thought that that wasn't enough was always lurking in the back of his head.

"DADDY!" screamed Ralph. Draco's attention quickly went from his thoughts to his screaming son, who was pointing at a dark figure that was running away from them quickly. "DADDY!"

Draco ran over before the second 'Daddy' left his son's lips. "What, Ralph, what?" He looked around quickly. "Where's Lisa?" Ralph was sobbing. Draco shook him a bit. "Ralph, _where is your sister_?"

"She- She too- took her," sobbed the upset child. "She tried to take me, but I- I bit her."

"Good boy," Draco said. He ignored the Muggles standing around and picked Ralph up and strode to a cluster of trees and Apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

He ignored the wand-checker and went right past the annoyed officials sent to detain him. He went all the way to the Aurors department and demanded to see the Head Auror. When he was denied, he walked past the secretary and barged right into the office behind her. Putting Ralph down, with his wand in hand, he walked over to the desk and slammed his hands onto it.

"My name," he grated to the Head Auror, "is Draco Malfoy. And I would like to report a kidnapping."

Potter looked at him with shock. "What? A _kidnapping_?" He looked behind Draco. "Where's Lisa?"

"_She_ took her," Draco grated out. "Now are you going to send out your damned minions or _not_?" He straightened and crossed his arms. "Because you bloody well don't want me to take the law into my own hands."

Draco could see Potter trying to remain calm. "First off, they're my _subordinates_ and I prefer to call them 'Aurors', not _minions_. Secondly, how do you know it was Hermione that took Lisana? It could've been anyone. If memory serves, you've still got quite a few enemies for selling out all of those Death Eaters."

"Ex-Death Eaters aren't going to kidnap my children," Draco said, trying not to hex Potter into oblivion. "That's not their style. And I know it was her because _Ralph told me it was_." He started to pace after he made sure Ralph was safely deposited in a chair.

Potter's face slid into a serious mask. His eyes, however, were angry. "I didn't think she'd do it," he murmured, pulling a sheet of paper out of his desk. "I thought she'd just write you, not try her stupid theory."

"YOU WHAT?" roared Draco, turning back to Potter. "YOU DIDN'T THINK SHE'D _WHAT_?"

Potter looked startled by Draco's outburst. "She wrote me," he explained, "before she came back from Greece. She said she would try to see the kids by force if you wouldn't let her. I wrote her back almost immediately to tell her not to, but she must either have not gotten the letter or just ignored it. I didn't think she'd really do it, though. But I did warn you," he added.

"Yeah, you bloody warned me. And I thought she'd just sneak into the townhouse. But no! She had to take Lisa when we were in Hyde Park! That- that-" he glanced at Ralph, "-_woman_," he said furiously.

"I'm glad that you don't insult Hermione in front of your children," Potter said. "Very responsible."

"Oh, I insult Hermione alright," Draco said. "I just don't swear. Shouldn't in front of kids, you know."

Potter blinked. "Well, I'm sending out three of my best. Not that it'll work, though."

"What d'you mean _it won't work_?" Draco said, eyes popping with rage.

Potter looked a bit frightened. "Well, Hermione _was_ an Auror. She knows how to avoid them, you see."

Draco glared at Potter. "Sod you," he said. "Ralph, come on. We're leaving."

Draco left the Ministry in a rage, glaring at passing pedestrians and interrupting traffic as he walked along the London streets, Ralph trailing, back to the townhouse. He deposited Ralph with his House-Elf nanny, reassured him that he _would_ find Lisa, and then went to his own room.

He stood in his wardrobe and sighed. Pushing aside his dress robes, he muttered a spell at the door that was concealed only moments before. He entered the room behind the door and looked around at the equipment lining the walls and stacked onto shelves. He took down the tracer; a pair of Body Heat Detection glasses, which looked and felt like glasses, but were enchanted to see a certain body heat signature; and numerous other items, all from his highly publicized rogue Death Eater days. Years before he'd married Hermione he had been in all but hiding, keeping out of sight while still reporting to the Ministry all he knew about the Death Eater's movements and plans of attack. After the Second War was over, Rita Skeeter somehow got ahold of his Ministry file and wrote a long series of articles about his supposed "redemption" and how the "charming young heroine" Hermione Granger had played a large role in it. He scoffed as he put on his gloves and slung a bag onto his shoulders. When he was finished, he went down into his study to look at maps of the city.

As soon as it was dark, he left the townhouse and started tracking.


End file.
